yrpp_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
YRPP - 001
Classification ID: YRPP - 0001 Unofficial Name: The Insaine Level of Intellect: Sentient Level of Hostility: Violent Containment Difficulty: Medium Current Status: Contained in Site-68 Special Containment Procedures: YRPP-0001 is to be contained in a 10 x 10 x 10 airtight Heavy Containment Cell at 23°C and monitored at all times. No non-approved object may enter the cell at all times, the room should remain completely empty. The cell is to be isolated from the facility, kept almost on ground level, but heavily guarded. All personnel approaching the cell must have their weapon physically strapped to them, and if holding the gun, maintaining a tight and firm grip to avoid being disarmed from the entity’s telekinetic power. Description: YRPP-0001 AKA “The Insaine” is a humanoid aprox. 3’2” in height. The entity seems to have severed its lower half and its arms have been stitched together. It is unknown if this entity is human or if it is an unknown entity X-rays show that it does have a humanoid skeleton skull and torso. There are no bones in its presumed arms. Upon containment and further study, a scientific breakthrough has been discovered. Whatever emotion it is feeling, it can project it to other sentient beings within a 5 meter radius. However, the definite controlling of the entity’s emotions is yet to be discovered. Furthermore, subjects exposed to the entity’s projections for an extended period of time began to have their mental states gradually decreased. Along with this, the feeling of emotion is lost. This change is irreversible. Subjects claimed to have heightened emotions after little exposure, but after being pushed further, they began to lose their train of thought, and eventually became quivering and brain-dead. They seemed to also have violence on their mind, becoming to hostile to the observing scientists. They never showed hostility towards YRPP-0001, however, it is unknown whether it is controlling their minds. YRPP-0001 has the power of telekinesis. It can move objects that have a mass under 10 kg with ease, and can fling it with extreme force as well. However, it cannot move objects affected by an outside force very well. A tight grip on an object is enough to prevent YRPP-0001 from moving it. Its power of its telekinesis is determined by its emotion; the more agitated it is, the stronger its power. Addendum-1-A “Discovery”: “The Insaine” was found in ██████ followed by a series of maimings and killings in its snowy mountain areas. The bodies it has left behind have been ripped to ██████, often missing ██████. It was found ██████ an eight year old human male. It was swiftly secured by Beta Lambda Team 5, and brought to Site-68 via truck. It showed little resistance, and was placed into the truck in a restriction harness. Once moving, YRPP-0001 showed signs of discomfort and anger, and shortly after, Beta Lambda Team 5, along with the driver of the truck, claimed to have erratic emotions of anger. Moments later, the first-aid equipment of the truck flew out, levitating around YRPP-0001. A syringe flew straight into Private █████’s eye, killing him. The truck was immediately evacuated, and more capable forces were assigned. Addendum-2-A “Initial Testing”: The following is an extract from initial testing from YRPP-0001, one week after containment, while in a standard cell. Containment procedures have since then have been reformated to suit YRPP-0001 better. Dr. Clarke - Alright, A-0045, you’re going to have to enter the cell, and interact with the entity that is in it. A-0045 - What? Why are you referring to it as an entity? Dr. Clarke - Oh, it’s just a habit of mine, just go ahead and step in. A-0045 steps into YRPP-0001's chambers A-0045 - What the HELL is that thing?! Dr. Clarke - Remain calm, tell me how you are feeling. A-0045 - Oh, this isn’t so bad actually… Dr. Clarke - Interesting… would you say you are... enjoyed? A-0045 - I guess you could say that. Dr. Clarke - Alright, let’s continue testing. In the span of thirty minutes, A-0045's vitals are being testing for the duration of the test, and they prove to be normal. Dr. Clarke - A-0045, how are you feeling? A-0045 gives no response Dr. Clarke - A-0045? A-0045 still sits motionless Dr. Clarke - He’s ████████████, get him out of there, NOW! The Scientist presses the release lock button, but an outside force seems to be preventing the lock from moving. Scientist - The safety lock isn’t working! Dr. Clarke - Then there is nothing we can do... Scientist - It’s a █████████… his body is ████ █████… (End of exerpt) Addendum-3-A-E Researchers attempted to excrete the Happiness emotion from YRPP-001, with a Rank A test subject inside the containment cell. It seems no special requirements are needed for YRPP-001, as it normally excretes this emotion when idle. Addendum-3-C-G Researchers placed a Rank A subject in a seperate cell from YRPP-001, but in proximity of the emotional excretion of YRPP-001. The temperature of the cell was then cranked up to 100°C, and the the subject began to feel an anomalous feeling of fear, so it is presumed that YRPP-001 felt fear from the risen temperature. The temperature was then lowered to -10°C, and YRPP-001 then showed extreme hostility, attempting to jump towards the test subject's cell. The Subject also showed hostility to YRPP-001, and was immediately evacuated.